


Big Wheel Turning in the Skies Above

by Totling



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totling/pseuds/Totling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouta and Mai take it upon themselves to help Kaito celebrate his birthday. ... In bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Wheel Turning in the Skies Above

_Big Wheel Turning in the Skies Above_

=

“Yeah? That’s right, I’m an Aquarius.” Kazuraba Kouta was slumped over one arm of the overstuffed couch in the middle of the Team Baron base. His usual easy-going grin wavered with confusion as he watched the girl bury her face back in her fashion magazine after she got her answer. Her eyes were flying across the page and somehow the concentration she was pouring out was a little much for Kouta. “Why?”

“Just checking something,” was Takatsukasa Mai’s answer. She tapped something on the left hand page and dragged her nail across to the right hand side. Definitely up to something, but Kouta couldn’t say what, and he didn’t have a clue either. 

He sighed and Mai’s head snapped up. He jumped in surprise and before he could ask “What?!”, she’d looked away from him and started calling to the next room. “Kaito, what about you?”

“What about me?”

Kumon Kaito strode into the room just then, with his arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow quirked in some sort of half amused curiosity. He pivoted sharply on his heel and dropped onto the couch as far from Kouta as possible. Mai didn’t seem to care until Kouta huffed at him, and that just earned Kouta a dirty look before her focus moved back to Kaito. 

“Your horoscope,” she continued. “What are you?”

The man said nothing. Didn’t even act like he’d heard the question. Mai immediately turned back a page in her magazine and started looking at dates while Kouta swallowed his tongue. 

“Your birthday, then?” Her eyes flicked up to catch his but Kaito wasn’t looking at her. Was he even listening? Kouta wanted to smack him, at least on the arm, but Kaito finally found his voice at the last possible second. 

“I don’t believe in those pointless things,” he announced. “The day you’re born doesn’t mean anything to your strength.”

Secretly, Kouta agreed - at least about horoscopes being pretty pointless - but he knew Mai well enough to know that she cared a whole lot about these kinds of things and that she definitely would not have asked without a reason. He shook his head. “Kaito, come on!”

Kaito snorted. 

Mai made a face, eyebrows narrowing sharply and her nose scrunching up in displeasure. Her laser focus shot back to Kouta without warning and the man winced under the power of her dirty look. 

“Kouta,” she commanded, “when is his birthday?”

“Wh- Me?!” Kouta’s eyes went wide. “Why would I know?!”

“You were in his year in school!”

“So? We weren’t in the same class or anything like that!”

Mai almost jumped up and hit him across the back of the head. Kouta jerked away in anticipation, knocking the couch up off its front legs in the process. Kaito growled something unpleasant in his direction but all that Kouta cared about was that Mai was plopping back down in her seat. She was still scowling, but less of an immediate threat while sinking deep into the floral chair cushions.

The silence did not last long. Mai wasn’t about to let Kouta off the hook just yet, so she kicked the couch arm he was leaning on and began again. “You should still know this, Kouta!”

He sputtered back at her. “Me?! You’re dating him too!”

“Well, I never - “

“You should have - “

“Hold on!”

“If the two of you don’t stop this nonsense already” Kaito’s voice boomed over Mai and Kouta’s overlapping arguments, and they both realized in the same moment that they had managed to forget he was still in the room with them to hear it. His eyes were cold as he looked first to the boy and then the girl, scowl never lessening, “I’ll leave you to it. _Alone_.”

The last syllable was as sharp and hard as a hit from his spear. The silence that followed was almost deafening. Embarrassed at their own behavior, Kouta slumped sheepishly back into his seat and Mai - who was now very pink in the cheeks - scrambled to get her magazine off the floor and fix the cushions. 

After looking them both over, he rolled his eyes. The silence was broken only when Kaito propped his feet up on the coffee table and announced, in his usual blunt way, “It was last week. You’re both late.” 

Another beat of silence, and then, in a tremendous dual squawk: “ _Whaaaat?!_ ”

“Oi!” Kaito snapped, wincing at the high pitched shrieks surrounding him in stereo. He didn’t have a chance to escape. Mai was on her knees and draping over his legs, her small fingers clutching at him desperately. Even Kouta was half on top of him, leaning in so close over his shoulder that Kaito had to tip his head away. 

“Are you serious?” Kouta’s jaw had dropped and he seemed to be having trouble closing his mouth again. Typical, Kaito thought, but Kouta wasn’t done with him. His fingers squeezed Kaito’s shoulder hard and shook him. “You didn’t tell us! You could have said something!”

“Seriously!”

Kaito turned in time to see Mai start to bite her lower lip in pout. Once she realized that she had his attention, her hands jumped to his chest and began to pry his arms out of their fold. Resistance was futile. Seconds later, she had his hand sandwiched between both of hers and her chest as she hugged and squeezed. 

He sighed. She didn’t care. 

As a matter of fact, the only thing Mai did care about was proving to Kaito that she cared. “Kaito! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“It’s just another day.” His icy remark left a sad impression lingering in Mai’s eyes. Even when he tried to avoid it, he wound up staring at Kouta’s sad face. Pathetic. “The same twenty-four hours everyone else on this planet was given.”

“That’s not true,” Mai murmured. Kaito honestly didn’t want to look and see that disappointment he expected, but when he did at last glance her way he saw only a delicate and gentle smile. Kouta’s chin pressed into his shoulder and begrudgingly, he let the other boy keep it there. 

Mai’s fingers curled around his own. Her thumb stroked his knuckles and the back of his hand. Kaito didn’t complain and that was very nearly as good as encouragement. “It’s important because it was Kaito’s birthday.”

“Yeah,” Kouta agreed. Kaito couldn’t help the shiver that raced down his spine as Kouta’s breath rushed against his ear. “I mean, we would’ve celebrated with you.”

“How childish,” Kaito growled. His fingers flexed as Mai squeezed his hand harder. 

“Don’t say that!” she was chiding him. Kouta leaned more heavily on his shoulder, even wrapped his arm around Kaito’s shoulder, and Kaito bit his tongue to keep from snapping again. These two and their incorrigible happiness … 

“It’s a day we can share with you. You know? The three of us together doing something special, just because it’s your birthday and you deserve something nice. Your birthday, no one else’s, that’s why.”

“Well, I mean, we still can… ”

If it weren’t for Kouta’s hot breath on his neck, or his chin pushing into Kaito’s collarbone, maybe he could have thought straight. And then again if it weren’t for Mai draping herself over his legs and loosing one hand from his to stroke his side, he might have stood a chance. He was trapped in their stupid embrace and their equally foolish positive outlook. The idiots.

He considered getting up to leave and found that the thought left him … displeased, somehow. 

Then he caught it out of the corner of his eye - the sly look Mai was giving Kouta and the following wink she gave him thinking that Kaito wasn’t looking their way. He was going to call her out on it, and Kouta too, but they were faster than he anticipated. 

And how was he supposed to anticipate them, anyway? One moment they were trying to appease him for forgetting a birthday they hadn’t known about. The next thing he knew, Kouta’s hand was down his shirt and popping open the buttons and Mai had pulled her hand away from his ribs to pull her shirt up and press his open palm to the bare skin of her breast.

Kaito squeezed his fingers reflexively. Then he realized what was going on.

“What the hell is this?”

His voice was much more level and calm than his mind. Which was good, but that could only take him so far and he was losing ground faster than he was losing shirt buttons. “Or do you two enjoy your secrecy?” 

“What, it’s not obvious?” Kouta’s calloused hand pushed Kaito’s shirt aside and let follow his nails in a slow drag. Kaito kept from making noise but could not stop the muscles in his legs from tightening, and that earned him a cheeky smile from Mai. Kouta smiled too upon seeing the girl’s reaction and his hand found its way to Kaito’s nipple. “Don’t you like it?”

“What’s so secret about this anyway? You already know we like you.” 

That was true, even if he couldn’t fathom the reason why. It was getting harder to think clearly the more Mai tugged on his trousers. Her skin under his hand was so warm, too - Kaito didn’t think twice about sliding his fingers into the cup of her bra and rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger, the same as Kouta was doing to him, though Mai was making a much cuter noise than he. 

“I’ll rephrase.” Kaito drawled out his words and took a slow, deep breath. Mai had opened his fly now, and Kouta’s other hand was there helping her with his pants. “What are you doing this for all of a sudden?”

The girl blinked up at him in near confusion. “We couldn’t celebrate your birthday with you before, so we’re giving you your present now.”

“And this,” Kaito waved his hand at Kouta with one hand and squeezed Mai’s breast with the other, causing the girl to moan softly before he finished asking, “is your idea of a present?”

Kouta’s teeth closed around Kaito’s earlobe. The man hissed and reached out, sinking his free hand into Kouta’s ass and squeezing hard. He won a short chuckle for his trouble and another nip of teeth. 

“We’ll do whatever you want,” Mai said very softly. This got Kouta’s attention as well as Kaito’s, both of them making the same curious noise in unison. It made her laugh. It was a warm sound, not at all harsh, and if it had been anyone else the two men might have been upset by it. But from Mai, that was alright. 

“Just tell us what you want,” the girl continued, “and we’ll do it for you.”

“Oh?” 

Kaito lifted an eyebrow. Now this was interesting. And definitely worth the moan the two of them were pulling from his throat with both their knuckles brushing against his half hard cock. “Anything I say, huh?”

He could feel Kouta blushing. It made him smirk. “So if I told you to suck me off right now… ?”

Mai lifted herself out of her chair and knelt on the floor, taking care not to twist his arm as she slipped away from him. Kaito then watched her lift his legs from the table and settle his feet to the floor before tucking herself between his knees. That was when he felt Kouta’s sharp intake of breath against his neck and Kaito only stopped Mai from going further after he let out a shiver.

“I get it,” he said. He folded his hand over his lap, successfully blocking Mai from getting to his cock. “So you’ll obey any order… ?” 

When the girl nodded, Kaito leaned away to look at Kouta, reaching up to grip his chin in hand. “And you, Kazuraba?”

Kouta froze for a very long moment, but he nodded shortly and turned his face into the crook of Kaito’s neck. 

“Just don’t make it too embarrassing,” he mumbled into Kaito’s skin. Kaito laughed. 

“That’s only if you have any objections.” Kaito let go of Kouta and stood, his partners following suit after scooting away from him to make room for the movement. “If. You won’t have time for that.”

Kouta snorted at that and Mai let out a giggle. Neither one turned down Kaito’s silent invitation to change rooms - he even held his bedroom door open for them and let it close behind him once they were all inside. 

Now for the fun part.

He was quick to tell them to get rid of their clothes. No complaints there - Kaito didn’t expect a show and no one else offered him one, all three instead hurrying out of their remaining clothing as quickly as possible.

“There. This is much better,” Kaito decided aloud. He took a seat on his bed and sprawled, stretching his arms and legs out and half draping himself over the headboard. With a tilt of his head, he directed Kouta and Mai to join him; she on one side, he on the other. 

“So?” Mai’s voice almost had an excited little purr to it. “Have you thought about what you want us to do for you yet, Kaito?”

His smirk spoke volumes. “Have you forgotten already?”

“Hey.” Kouta frowned. “What’s the big deal, acting like that out of nowhere… “

Before Kaito could do much worse than scowl in his direction, Mai waved her hand between the two of them and took care of the situation. 

“I remember,” she promised, “and I’ll pick up exactly where I left off. Okay?” 

“Alright,” Kaito agreed. In another heartbeat she was sliding between his knees, looking up at him through her bangs and licking her lips when their gazes met. Her fingers curled around his cock and she stroked him slowly, just long enough that Kaito moaned. 

“You’re the one who said you’d obey my orders,” he murmured. Mai didn’t answer and so Kaito threaded his fingers through her hair and combed through. Under his breath, in a voice that made Kouta shiver from across the bed, Kaito repeated, “Your mouth.”

The girl smiled at him obligingly. Kaito didn’t have a chance to say anything else before her lips brushed against him and pulled the moan from his throat. Kouta moaned too, watching and squirming in place as Mai’s lips pressed a feather-light kiss to the head of Kaito’s cock before parting and sliding him into her mouth.

Once she had him in her mouth, Mai hummed. The reverberations from her tongue left Kaito groaning. Even Kouta could hear her sitting off to the side, and as Kaito shuddered in pleasure he struggled more to sit still. 

“Oi, Kazuraba.”

Maybe Kouta perked up too fast or looked too eager, because Kaito managed a laugh at the overexcitable look on his face even with Mai’s tongue swirling designs along his cock. It melted away into a moan as the tip of her tongue circled the slit. 

He had to focus and breathe deep before he could open his eyes - when had he closed them? - and look at Kouta’s hopeful expression. He thought about not giving Kouta an order and force him to wait with that hard-on he couldn’t hide, but feeling Mai exhale warmly around him changed his mind. That was a feeling he needed more of and fast.

“Kaitoooo.”

Kaito sucked in air harshly. “Are you really whining right now?”

Kouta didn’t answer, so Kaito shook his head and dismissed him from answering. It was working out in his favor anyway. 

“Whatever. Put your mouth to good use, then,” Kaito decided. He gave a little smirk. “Mai will appreciate it too. Won’t you, Mai?”

Kouta was all too confused for a short while. It took Mai lifting herself to her knees while still sucking greedily on Kaito’s dick for him to realize just what Kaito thought was so hilarious. The young man could see how wet the girl had become, between her thighs and even dripping down her legs. Kouta only took time to shoot Kaito a sarcastic glance before he wriggled into place. It was a little awkward fitting on the bed just right, but on his back with his face between Mai’s legs, if he hooked his knees over the footboard it was all alright. 

Mai gasped when Kouta’s tongue slid along her inner thighs. She trembled feeling his mouth leave sucking kisses upward to the join of her legs and made an encouraging noise around Kaito. She did her best to copy the movement of Kouta’s mouth on Kaito’s cock, tracing the tip in circles around the head as Kouta worked around her folds. 

The girl gulped and sucked harder, her tongue wrapping and swirling around Kaito’s length in a race to get him to come before Kouta coaxed an orgasm out of her. She bobbed her mouth along him and hummed against him, moaning and breathing out hot air against his wet skin as Kouta’s tongue began circling her clit. Mai could feel his fingertips teasing her open.

Kaito hissed a curse out. Mai could feel the way he was tensing in her mouth just as well as he could, and she kept going. Lapping and sucking away, she felt his fingers curl into her hair and tug but she refused to move. 

The curious noise Kouta made as his teeth grazed her clitoris was very nearly buried under Kaito’s heavy moan. His hips jerked in spite of himself and his knuckles went tight in Mai’s hair, spilling into her hot, inviting mouth. 

He was breathless and could not take his eyes off of Mai’s face. When she finally pulled away from his cock after swallowing his come around him, Kaito’s hand slipped free of her hair and cupped her cheek warmly. Mai smiled back, licking her lips slowly as he watched her face so intently.

“Not bad, right?” she teased. He ran his thumb across her lip. Before he could give her an answer, Mai gasped. Her hands found and dug into Kaito’s thighs.

Kazuraba, he figured. It only took a moment and for Kouta to make another noise for it to click into place. The other man let out a hum of his own as his tongue curled around Mai’s clit, making her weak in the knees. 

Kaito’s gaze flicked down the bed. He smirked. “Oi, Kazuraba.”

“Yeah?”

Mai’s fingers tightened in Kaito’s leg with a low moan. He stroked her cheek and jerked his head to one side. “Get up.”

He let out a whine only rivaled by the disappointed whimper that came from Mai as Kouta’s mouth left her. Kaito reached out and took the girl’s hand to help her sit up. He could see her legs shaking as she tried to settle on her knees and when she looked back and forth between the two of them, Kaito could see how bruised and wonderful her lips were looking. 

He didn’t bother telling her to, he just dipped his face down and kissed her hard. Her mouth opened under his and his tongue curled around hers, sucking away the last traces of his own taste.

She was beautiful. He’d never say so. 

Kouta wasn’t looking happy when he finally got back upright. He sat half hunched with his arms in his lap, in a poor attempt to hide his painfully hard cock. Mai saw and squirmed in place, taking the chance to reach out and give him a quick comforting pat on his knee. It didn’t seem to help. 

Kaito allowed it, the gears still turning in his mind. That sight was only getting him hard again too and the opportunity was there … 

“Mai,” he said, “would you say he’s waited long enough?”

“Yes!” Kouta interrupted. Kaito’s eyebrow quirked. 

“Too bad,” he said at last. “You’re not the one I was talking to, so I don’t have to listen.”

While Kouta sputtered, Mai stretched and leaned against Kaito’s side. His smirk didn’t help Kouta’s reaction in the least, but Mai’s hand on his helped Kouta calm somewhat.

“He has, Kaito,” she said. There was something just a little too warm about her voice. “Kouta’s ready.”

Kaito looked him over, studying the tight definition of Kouta’s muscles in stark contrast to his swollen cock. He looked back to Kouta’s hungry eyes and gave a short, decisive nod. “Then suck him off, too.” 

For a moment, it seemed like Kouta was too surprised to say anything. Then he let out a sharp whine and Kaito watched in amusement as Mai slowly dropped to her hands and knees, then down to her elbows, crawling into his lap. Kaito reached out to draw her hair behind her ear so that he could watch too as Mai’s mouth swallowed Kouta down.

Kouta gasped again and his hands knotted into the bed sheets. Little noises spilled out of his throat with every small movement Mai made. Kaito bit back a groan remembering what it was like with Mai’s tongue curling and sliding around his own cock. 

He moved slowly, leaning back and reaching off the bed while the others were distracted. It wasn’t difficult to reach into the drawer of the bedside table from his position. The whole point of keeping them there, of course, was for Kaito to be able to grab one when necessary, and now certainly counted. 

Catching the edge of the wrapper in his teeth, Kaito tore the condom open and rolled it into place seamlessly. He waited, running his hand down Mai’s spine from shoulder to butt and watched her pull another moan from Kouta’s throat. 

Damn, but that was hot. Her lips, dark and red and wrapped so tightly around a swollen cock, and her dark lashes fluttering just so as she bobbed her head… 

Kaito couldn’t wait. He drew himself into position and tugged Mai’s hips up with both hands. Wordlessly, she eased her knees that much further apart for him and the man’s smirk deepened. He did like it when she was so into it. 

He rubbed his cock against her folds, teasing her entrance and slicking himself with her own wetness all at once. Mai made one small noise of recognition before he pushed deep inside of her in one slow thrust.

The girl let out a moan around Kouta’s cock that sounded so much like his name he swore under his breath. He thrust again, just once more, and he felt her whole body tense and squeeze around him. Mai had gone completely breathless, gasping around Kouta who was already panting hard. When she pulled away from him, the other man let out a needy whine. 

Kaito’s fingers tightened in her hips. “Mai… You already came?”

She couldn’t say anything. Kaito skirted his hands up her sides and down her back, watching her shiver and smiled to himself. 

“You’ll just have to come again.” His voice was a low purr, his words accentuated by his fingertips tracing her spine. Mai nodded slowly, blinking as Kaito’s meaning sank in through her afterglow. 

“You mean… ?” 

She didn’t have a chance to find the words to her question. With a gentle stroke of his hand on her ass, Kaito began to move again. Mai let out a surprised gasp that melted into a hearty moan the more Kaito thrusted into her as hard and fast as he could. 

She could only make little, dizzying noises. Kaito chuckled and squeezed her ass as he looked past her. “Oi, Kazuraba’s not allowed to get himself off.” 

Mai looked up at Kouta in time to see the shock scrawl over his face. He’d been caught trying to finish what she’d started, one hand wrapped around his cock. Mai gulped for breath and let out another small cry as Kaito ground into her, but she still splayed her shaking fingers on Kouta’s thighs and took him back into her mouth. He moaned. Kaito, too. 

“Don’t let him go yet,” Kaito commanded. Kouta looked horrified. Kaito drove deeper into Mai, listening to her moaning around her mouthful and knew he had both their attention. “He’s not allowed to come until you do. Wrap your fingers around his cock and hold him off. If you let him come, I’ll stop this and leave.” 

To drive his point home, Kaito slipped his free hand across Mai’s belly, his fingertips teasing against her clit. The girl made an apologetic noise and did as she was told, squeezing her fingers around the base of Kouta’s shaft. He was white-knuckled and biting his lip hard in frustration, but Kaito liked seeing that expression on his face. 

“Good,” he decided. “Remember what I said, Mai. And don’t think you can hold back.” 

“Kaito, come on … “ 

Kouta was begging, but Kaito didn’t listen. He rolled his fingers around Mai’s clitoris and picked up his pace, setting a hard and fast rhythm of his hips slamming into hers. 

He could hear the desperate noises coming from Kouta intensify. He could feel Mai squeezing his own cock as he thrust deep into her and he relished the sounds she was making, vocal and otherwise. 

“Kaito… !”

Kouta couldn’t stand it. He was biting down hard on his own knuckle, his other hand cupped over Mai’s cheek as she worked him over. Kaito could see how hollow her cheeks were and hummed, grinding into her as a reward for a job well done. 

She squeaked. Kouta yelped and spat his hand away.

With another low growl, Kaito looked straight into Kouta’s eyes and let out a short laugh. All that Kouta could do was pout and moan, his whole body straining for release. 

Mai was starting to get louder. Her body was tensing around Kaito and her rhythm was off, the erratic movements of her hips meeting Kaito’s thrusts and her mouth moving on Kouta making both the young men noisier too. She cried out when Kaito’s fingers rubbed her clitoris faster and stumbled on her elbows.

When she came again, she murmured Kaito’s name over and over. He didn’t last any longer than she did hearing that, hitting his climax as her body pulsed and squeezed it from him. 

“Mai … “ 

Kouta. He looked pained, Kaito thought for an odd moment, and his head was too full of pleasure to think of a reason why for a few more moments. At last he reached out, his rough hand cupping Kouta’s cheek. 

As his thumb drew across Kouta’s lower lip, Kaito muttered thickly, “Go ahead, Mai.” 

She was trembling but she wrapped her lips around the head of Kouta’s cock and let her hand go. The young man jerked his hips just once before coming. Mai was still breathless as she swallowed him down. 

Kaito watched the whole thing and licked his lips in response. His hand found and freed his cock of the now spent condom before the sight made him too excited. 

“Don’t get too comfortable now,” he started growling at them as one after the other Mai and Kouta slid into place one on each side of him, curled up and cuddled close. Her head hit Kaito’s chest with a dull thud and without thinking, he began combing his fingers through her hair. “We’re not finished yet.”

“Oh no?”

“Oh, no,” Kaito agreed. His smile was more sultry than not as he looked back forth between his bed partners. “I’m still good if you are.” 

Kouta let out a little huff and let his hand rest Kaito’s stomach. Was he worn out? He didn’t seem too bad. With his hair all mussed up and his skin hot and flushed, he really looked good. Kaito was already planning a way to get him even more flustered and turned on.

He could already imagine what would come next. Imagining too how it would feel to be bent over the bed by Kouta. What would it be like, Kaito had to wonder, to command Kouta when and how to fuck him? 

It sent a shiver down his spine that left him with with a thrilling sense of anxiousness. He wanted to know. Now he was going to have to find out. 

“Mai,” Kaito began slowly, nudging her with his elbow as gently as he could manage. She stirred and he wondered only then if she would be too tired out to keep going along with things. She had just gone through quite a lot of excitement … “More?”

“Mmmm.” Mai stretched languidly against Kaito’s side. He could feel her breasts pressing into his skin as she shifted to look at his face to reply and couldn’t stop himself from moving to cup one in his palm. Mai made the same soft hum as he squeezed gently and rolled her nipple with his thumb. 

“You’re making it hard to say no.” She pretended to complain, giving him a twinkling smile that hid nothing from him. 

She stretched out slowly and drew herself upright with a perfectly fluid grace. The way her hair cascaded over her shoulders and fanned out as she moved only proved to make Kaito love her more. 

As if.

“Are you?” he asked. “Saying no?”

Mai grinned. “Not a chance.”

That’s what he wanted to hear. Kaito was already sitting up and kissing her again, cupping her cheek in one warm hand and brushing at her lip with his thumb as he pulled away. The sparkle in her eyes only grew brighter. 

Kouta was already moving too and had no more sat up than he was met by Mai throwing herself into his lap. He caught her at the waist and his quiet little shout of surprise vanished as she caught his mouth with hers. Kaito wasn’t far behind, laying his hand on her shoulder to tug Mai away from Kouta and kiss the boy for himself. Kaito’s teeth nipped the other young man’s lower lip as he drew away.

“Get up, Kazuraba,” came the growl. “And get ready.” 

He jerked his head toward the bedside table. Kouta understood. He listened to Kaito’s further demands and nodded. As he set about fishing the lube free from the top drawer, Kaito helped Mai get comfortable. 

He held back her hair as she stretched out on the bed. He trailed kisses across her cheek to her ear. When she giggled and tried to cover her mouth, he took her palm in hand and kissed that too. Then, it was each of her fingertips in turn. 

Mai gazed at Kaito through dark lashes. It was times like these, when he was only tender and gentle, that she wanted to emboss on her heart to last a lifetime or more. 

Kaito made a soft sound as his mouth traced the path up Mai’s arm, a near purr that rumbled in his chest. His mouth stilled at the bend of her arm. She thought at first that it was because he wanted to feel her pulse, but found herself proved wrong as Kaito let out a heady moan against her skin. As she looked up, everything clicked.

Kouta had been working, unnoticed, at Kaito’s back. Judging by that intense concentration in his eyes and the way he was biting his lip, he was making sure he did everything exactly the way he’d been told to. 

Slickened fingers curled and worked inside him, thrusting slow and deep. Kaito let out another groan as Kouta found that spot inside him, just like he’d known the other man was going to. The pleasure rippled through him more than he’d anticipated. Kouta didn’t say a word - Kaito had warned him to stay silent - though he couldn’t stop the muffled moan escaping through his lips.

“Kazuraba!”

The name rasped past Kaito’s lips. Kouta’s fingers curled again and Kaito’s voice melted into a long, low moan that ended with his teeth closing over Mai’s pulse point. She gasped sharply and Kouta bit his tongue to stay quiet.

Kaito’s fingers were already back between Mai’s legs. She snagged his wrist with one hand and shook her head just once. Her lips were dark and swollen, pouting as she looked up at him through her dark lashes and murmured softly, “No, Kaito… I want you. Not your hand.”

That made him smile. “Oh? Is that right?”

Mai knew this part of the game. She smiled up at him again and licked her lips, drawing her lower lip through her teeth as he watched on. He liked seeing her like this, gasping for air as she cupped her own breast with one hand and ever so slowly led his hand away from her wet thighs. He knew it too, and let his fingertips flick across her clit as she did, relishing every moan she tried to muffle.

“So you’re ready for me,” he said. His voice was soft. Mai nodded, breaking her eyes away from Kaito’s to see how Kouta was faring. He looked ready too, from what she could see. They both were. When he thrust his fingers into Kaito, both boys held back needy moans.

Kaito shivered and looked over his shoulder. Kouta pressed closer to him and Kaito could feel his cock pressing to his own thigh. Good. 

“Get ready,” was the command. As fast as he could unwrap and slide his own condom on, Kaito knew that Kouta would take his time. He could hear the foil crinkle and the hitch of Kouta’s breath as he rolled it in place.

Kaito closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, picturing it in his mind. When Kouta’s hand touched his shoulder, he let out a snort.

“Wait,” he said. He shifted in place, tugging Mai where he needed her to be for this to work. Once he had her at the edge of the bed, once her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and pulled him in, Kaito looked back to the still waiting Kouta.

He licked his lips hungrily. Kaito was almost proud.

One hand stroked Mai’s side. The other Kaito wrapped around his cock, guiding it into place. She made so many delicious sounding noises that his head swam, even more as the head of his cock pressed against her entrance. There he stayed, only brushing against her to tease. He felt Mai shivering below him and kissed her shoulder just once.

“Alright, Kazuraba.” Kaito braced his elbow on the bed and eased his legs apart. Seeing what was happening, Mai tried to do the same to give him more room. Kouta’s hand found a place on Kaito’s hip and his other… Kaito could feel Kouta’s cock, too, tight between their hips. 

He liked the way this plan was coming together. Maybe he was starting to like birthdays. “You’ll have to match me once we get started. So hurry up and fuck me already.”

“And,” Kaito’s voice grew sharp with his addendum, “I expect to hear you do it.”

Kouta’s fingers dug into his hip. Kaito had time to turn back to Mai before Kouta began pushing into him. He let out a low moan and bucked his hips forward. His cock filled her as Kouta filled him.

She couldn’t hold back that throaty cry any more than Kouta could stop from hissing in Kaito’s ear. All Kaito could do was cling to Mai and try to see past the stars in his eyes. 

Then Kouta began moving and he almost lost it right then. 

Instead, Kaito listened to Mai murmuring his name and concentrated on her fingertips twisting in his hair. With a shaky breath (he had never felt so full, buried deep inside of someone while someone else’s cock throbbed in his ass), Kaito moved too. He slipped a little, falling forward as the heat in his stomach flared instantly with too many sensations, but Mai was holding him tight. His mouth found her chest and he licked one erect nipple as Kouta slammed his hips in hard. When he pulled back, so did Kaito.

It took a few tries to get it right. It couldn’t have been longer than a minute, but Kaito couldn’t think. They had to stagger just so, one thrusting in deep and then the other, but once they figured that out, they held onto their rhythm. Mai’s deft fingers rubbed her own clit as Kaito fucked her, pinning her down and kissing every inch of skin he could reach, and just behind him was Kouta. Kouta, who began bearing down and pulling Kaito’s hips into his own when the other boy’s knees got weak and his thrusts grew erratic.

Mai’s soft mouth made such wonderful noises, he thought. I’m making her make those noises. They were only interrupted by Kouta’s shuddering moans and the cries Kaito breathlessly moaned out. 

He came first. He felt his body tighten around Kouta and heard him swear Kaito’s name against his neck. Nothing mattered in that moment but the pleasure coursing through him.

He wasn’t sure who was next. Both of them, maybe. He felt Mai arch off of the bed and felt her orgasm squeezing and pulsing around him, but he felt Kouta’s, too. Kouta pulled Kaito into it, his fingers digging in too hard and leaving telltale bruises on Kaito’s skin. 

Slowly, he became more aware of Kouta breathing against the shell of his ear. He felt Mai’s hands fall from his neck and watched her beaming up at him in ecstasy. Kaito couldn’t say a word. He struggled to keep himself upright long enough to rid himself of the spent condom. He did pitch forward when Kouta pulled out of him but found he didn’t care. Mai had taken his hand. Kouta’s stomach pressed against his back.

Kaito registered that much before he closed his eyes in exhaustion and fell asleep, swathed in limbs and hot, sweaty bodies.

=

Thanks to the knock on the door, he awoke first and had to pry himself free. It wasn’t easy. Somehow, in their joined sleep, Mai had rolled on top of both of them and had both boys under her like they were two extra warm body pillows. Kouta had an elbow jammed under his back. Kaito frowned at them and pulled his pants back on..

He made it as far as the hallway, with a clean towel thrown over his shoulder and his usual scowl his only other wear, before someone called to him. “Oh, Kaito!”

Zack darted up the hallway with his usual reckless grin. Kaito raised an eyebrow as he turned to face his teammate. “What is it?”

Zack winced and held up his hand apologetically. “I know, I know, it’s early. I promised to start work on our new choreography number this morning, but I wanted to drop by with this.”

In his hand, he held out a small white box. Kaito looked at it and then back to Zack before he reached and snatched it in hand. “This is?”

“Recognize a birthday present when you get one!” 

Zack’s scolding had no bite. He was laughing and nodded to the box, backing up to the door so he could get on with his morning. “I know it’s today. I told you I wouldn’t forget it! Well, anyway,” Zack saluted and grinned broadly. “I’ll see you later on. Happy birthday, Kaito.”

He vanished out the door. Kaito looked at the box in consideration and gave it a thought. A happy birthday … He toyed with the box, turning it over in his fingers as he thought. Someone in the bedroom let out a sleepy sigh. Kaito very nearly smiled.

“For once,” he said aloud, “it actually is.”


End file.
